This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Bayer healthcare, LLC is collaborating with the MIT Spectroscopy Laboratory in the evelopment of near-infrared Raman spectroscopy for noninvasive measurement of blood glucose. Bayer's contribution to this collaboration includes evaluation of the measuring capability of the technology using their glucose-clamping facility. Dog glucose clamping experiments will be conducted at multiple levels over several hours. Dog studies provide an intermediate testing ground for key instrument upgrades and new technology.